


Our Little Secret

by baeconandeggs, subloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 7 year age gap, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, ChanBaek - Freeform, College/University, Cruise Ship, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mini panic attacks, Oral Sex, Romance, Sugar Baby, Travels, Vacation, cursing, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/subloey/pseuds/subloey
Summary: Baekhyun hadn't expected to find someone on his trip, let alone a beautiful man who was willing to give him the best night of his life. But what happens when a one night stand full of drunk complaints and future promises turns into a full-blown beneficial arrangement that exceeds one night? But nothing great comes without its faults. Yet neither Baekhyun or mind, because after all, it's their little secret.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 399
Collections: BAE2020





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE103  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Writing this fic has been such an amazing experience. I can't believe it's been four months since I receive this prompt and I'm sad to let it go because I've become so attached. 
> 
> I just wanted to give a quick thanks to the amazing individual who provided this prompt! I hope I somewhat met your expectations. 
> 
> Additionally, I want to thank my beta M for putting up with my last minute edits and changes, I truly appreciate you because I don't think this fic would have been half of what it is without you. 
> 
> And finally, to the BAE Mods, thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a part of this amazing fest and for working so hard. I truly appreciate everything you all have done :)
> 
> Finally, to my dear readers, thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I hope you enjoy this work that I put my heart and soul into!

Getting into one of the prestigious Ivy league schools for his dream program was a big deal to Baekhyun. But receiving a scholarship at the same time was icing on the cake. He couldn’t help feeling over the moon, and he basked himself in joy, along with his parents, who decided to reward him with a graduation trip to a two-week cruise with his closest friends by using his college fund money that they saved up for his college education since they didn’t need it anymore. 

A few weeks after, Baekhyun stepped foot in the humid state of Florida, with his two best friends bickering beside him. Those two idiots were giving him a pounding headache. So he did the most logical thing ever, he grabbed each of their locks with one hand, and pulled hard. They groaned in response and Baekhyun took that opportunity to run towards the cruise ship, with his bag in tow. It was at that moment he knew he was going to have an amazing trip. 

\------

When Baekhyun walked into the dimly lit bar, laughter and small talk filled the cozy environment. He walked on the cream carpeted floor until he reached the bar. As he took a seat, the bartender nodded at him. He smiled back. 

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The bartender asked politely with a coy smile. 

Baekhyun's knee moved up and down at a quick pace as his hands gripped his thighs, near his pocket which held his fake I.D. 

"Just w-water, for now, thank you!" Baekhyun stuttered out. The man simply nodded and turned his back to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun let out a sigh in relief, feeling more comfortable now that he didn't have to talk to the bartender. He took the time to look around the bar -- it was nothing he had ever seen. It was made from deep-colored wood with an elegant finish and had a marble countertop, which he loved because it reminded him of the black and white movies he used to watch as a child. 

There were two round fluorescent lights dangling above his head, and he noticed they shined brighter than any other lights in the bar. He assumed it was made to attract the guests there, but it was a mere thought. He giggled to himself quietly. As he turned to his right, he saw a few people in business attire who were gathered in a brown leather booth, with margaritas on square coasters as they shared a laugh. 

"Here are your drinks, sir." The bartender placed two coasters in front of Baekhyun before placing his water on one coaster and a dry Martini on the other. 

Baekhyun looked at the alcoholic beverage in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I didn't-" 

"A gentleman ordered it for you." 

_Oh? A gentleman?_

"Thank you." 

"Flag me over if you need anything else." 

Baekhyun being confused was an understatement. He looked around the bar for anyone who could be staring at him, but he didn't see any. For a moment, he thought it was those dickheads he had for friends who came with him, but he knew it couldn't be them. They were fast asleep in their rooms when he left to go downstairs to the bar. 

It didn't matter. It was most likely a mistake anyways. I mean, who would want to pass him a drink? He didn't even think he was wearing anything appealing. He had on a silk blue and white striped shirt with a black collar folded down neatly and he paired it with a leather choker. Baekhyun was feeling a little cheeky and added a little pink eye shadow to make his eyes pop (but also to make him look 21). His blond hair was neatly parted and curled slightly to give it a messy, yet composed feel. To complete his look for the night, he also wore his signature black skinny ripped jeans that hugged his thick thighs perfectly. Baekhyun shook his head and laughed. Who was he kidding, he looked hot! He wouldn't blame any man for wanting to buy him a drink. Damn, if he were someone else, he'd buy himself a drink too. 

With a small smile, he reached over and took a hold of the skinny stem of the cocktail glass and brought it up to his pretty plush lips. The first sip was bitter, the vodka not going well with him since it had been a while since he last drank. But by the third sip, the Martini was divine. Baekhyun realized just how much he missed this; going out to bars, having drinks with himself before going home. It was his safe place. 

Once he finished his drink, he put the glass back on the counter. He saw the olives which he eagerly wanted to eat, so he reached out for the stick and quickly pushed the olives in his mouth, unaware that someone was approaching him, watching his sinful lips take in the olives. 

After that one drink, Baekhyun definitely wanted another one. But he felt it was best to wait for a bit, especially since the bar was getting packed as it was nearly 9 pm. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Baekhyun's head twisted to the man who swiftly took a seat beside him, a devious smirk on his face. 

Baekhyun paused. Wait... Was he the one who bought me the drink earlier? 

Baekhyun's shy behaviour from earlier had gone out the window, and confident Baekhyun came out of nowhere. "Another one?" He answered coyly, silently hoping it was this man who bought him a drink the first time. 

The man laughed, eyes going to crescents as he did so. It was cute. 

"Oh my, you caught me" He raised his hands in defeat, never losing his smile. 

"That I did," Baekhyun said matter-of-factly. He took a quick sip of his water, hoping to swallow down the nerves that were creeping through his body. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the man spoke up: "You never answered my question." 

"What question?" 

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

Baekhyun played with his ringed fingers in his lap, and furrowed his eyebrows, making it out to look like he was really thinking about the other's question. 

"I guess so.." The other man smiled and waved over the bartender, who scurried over quickly. He ordered another dry martini for Baekhyun and a Moscow Mule for himself. Baekhyun had never heard of the drink, but his face remained unfazed. He couldn't have his cover blown. 

"So …" 

"So…" 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here at a bar alone?" 

To say Baekhyun was shocked was an understatement. He didn't think anyone would come in here and talk to him, let alone comment on his looks. But there's something about being called 'pretty' by this man that made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks warm up. Regardless, his flattering comment didn’t stop Baekhyun from feeling bold. 

"Ah, you know, just waiting for a hot guy to buy me a drink." He said, gazing directly into the man's brown orbs. 

The man burst out laughing, showing off his pearly white teeth and a wide smile. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh too. He already had a feeling this night would be a great one. 

"Well then, I'm glad I was the hot guy you were looking for.” He flashed Baekhyun a smirk, leaning in closer. "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol... He had a beautiful name. He wondered what it would be like to moan that name as loud as he can underneath this man. 

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I'm Hyun." Baekhyun's sultry voice came out, giving Chanyeol a beautiful, wicked smile. 

It wasn't like he didn't trust Chanyeol to say his name. But as a precaution, he didn't want to give his full name out to total strangers. But seeing as Chanyeol didn't press further, he swiftly changed the topic of conversation to something else more light-hearted. 

Their conversation lasted for about an hour. Chanyeol kept ordering drinks, and their small, timid conversation became loud and hot, in more ways than one. Baekhyun wasn't that drunk to the point that he'd lost control of his body, but he felt a little bit hazy. In his hour conversation with Chanyeol, he spilled a lot about his life; including stuff about his parents and friends, the reason he was on this damn two-week cruise, and the weight on his shoulders that pushed him to go to the bar in the first place: unpaid health care and college books. But Chanyeol listened to his slurring worries and assured him with gentle pats on his head and a comforting hand on his shoulder that everything will be okay. 

Baekhyun stopped talking when he felt his throat start to hurt. A deafening silence followed, broken by Chanyeol who asked him, "Would you like to come up to my room, Hyun?" 

From there, everything happened so fast. They were out of their seats and in the elevator in minutes. Chanyeol's firm and sturdy build pushed Baekhyun against the wall of the elevator until their chests were pressed together. 

"Can I kiss you, Hyun?" The blond had no idea how, but Chanyeo’s words seemed to have sobered him the fuck up. "Yes" 

Chanyeol wasted no time and smashed his lips against Baekhyun's. It was nothing sweet or savoury like Baekhyun's past boyfriends; it was hot, wet and messy. Teeth clashed against teeth, and their lips abused one another in a sensual lip lock that left them both breathless. They pulled apart once, staring at each other for a few seconds, and went back at it. Lips pushing together and moulding into one, Baekhyun jumped slightly, and Chanyeol grabbed ahold of Baekhyun's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Baekhyun's arms easily made their way around Chanyeol's neck as they deepened their kiss. Chanyeol’s tongue prodded at Baekhyun’s teeth, which the latter took as a sign to open his mouth. Chanyeol's tongue took over, and licked and explored every part of Baekhyun's mouth like it was a fresh piece of candy. Baekhyun couldn't help but let out a throaty moan. God, he thought, Chanyeol is so good with his tongue. 

They only pulled apart when they heard the elevator ding, signalling it was Chanyeol's floor. Baekhyun refused to detach himself from Chanyeol, and let the other man navigate them out of the elevator and hurry down the hallway to the latter’s room. Baekhyun, taking the opportunity to taste Chanyeol, kissed and sucked on the man's beautiful, pale neck, loving the way he left beautiful red marks all over it. Chanyeol groaned and fumbled with his key card as it kept beeping red. 

"Chanyeol, I think you're putting the card the wrong way," Baekhyun interjected, laughing a little in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

He heard the taller man grunt in response, and watched as he flipped the key card over and inserted it again. They heard a beep, the light on the door turning green, and they both sighed in relief. Chanyeol's room looked similar to Baekhyun's own, except for the fact it had one king bed instead of two twin ones. 

Chanyeol walked them over to his bed, throwing the keycard on the dresser. He laid Baekhyun down softly on his bed, hovering on top of him afterwards. They both stared at each other in awe. Baekhyun hadn't realized, but the man on top of him was incredibly sexy. His black hair was gelled up to expose his forehead, and he had round, beautiful eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. His nose sat perfectly in the middle of his gorgeous face, and his lips were cute, especially his bottom lip that looked like it begged to be sucked. Baekhyun knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. The man above him was drop-dead gorgeous. 

"Hyun …… " Chanyeol started out. He leaned down to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck, nipping slowly at the skin. 

"Yes, Chanyeol?" 

"I want you so bad." He groaned. Baekhyun's hands travelled along Chanyeol's clothed back in admiration. 

"Then take me." 

Chanyeol lost every single ounce of restraint he had left. He practically tore Baekhyun's clothes off along with his own, until they were left with nothing but the heat of their skin, leaving Baekhyun breathless. Baekhyun was tired of the way Chanyeol caressed his skin softly and sensually like he was a piece of glass, but attacked and sucked on his hard nipples like he had been starved from them. It made him insane and so horny that he was able to cum untouched from just Chanyeol's hands and mouth on his body; he was fucked. 

Soon, the warm touches and feeling of another body against his were gone. Chanyeol had gotten up, went to his dresser and opened one of its drawers. Dazed from his orgasm, Baekhyun turned his head to the side as he watched Chanyeol take out something from the drawer. 

"What are you getting?" 

Chanyeol waved the products in front of Baekhyun's eyes, "Lube and a condom." 

Baekhyun nodded in response and whined. "Well, hurry up then!" 

"Aw, is Hyun getting needy?" Chanyeol questioned with a classic smirk on his face. 

"Yes, so fuck me already." 

Chanyeol's eyes darkened at his words, his lust becoming very apparent to a needy Baekhyun. 

"As you wish." Chanyeol had his knees on the bed as he sat back on his heel, watching pretty Baekhyun on his back with his once styled hair now messy and legs spread for Chanyeol. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to fuck Baekhyun into oblivion, but the man had to be prepped first. 

Chanyeol hastily uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. When he lowered himself to Baekhyun's level, he started kissing at the boy's soft tummy. He took his time kissing all the way down until he was face to face with the boy's hard, weeping cock. It was right when Chanyeol sucked at the tip, that he began inserting his index finger slowly into Baekhyun's hole. 

Baekhyun yelped, body shaking at the sudden invasion at his entrance. But what took to Chanyeol's surprise was how easy it was for his finger to slide in. It was as if … 

"Did you finger yourself before this, Hyun?" 

Baekhyun flushed a deep red as he buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. Chanyeol could only chuckle. He would have cooed at the boy if they were under any other circumstance. 

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to have three fingers fucking Baekhyun's asshole as the blond was moaning out Chanyeol's name. 

Baekhyun felt breathless. Having his ass pounded by Chanyeol's thick and callous fingers was one thing, but having his cock deepthroated at the same time was something he had never experienced before. He knew at that moment he could have come right there, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to come for the second time before they even had a chance to fuck. He pushed himself up on his back and locked his fingers into Chanyeol's hair, gently pulling him off his cock. 

"C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun stuttered out, clearly out of breath. "Please, just fuck me now. I need you", he whined. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out from Baekhyun’s hole in an instant and stared into the other's eyes. 

"Are you sure you want it, Hyun?” Chanyeol asked cautiously. There was no look of judgment or anger, just warmth and kindness. Baekhyun's heart was melting. "Yes, yes, Chanyeol. I don't think I've been so sure of anything in my life," Baekhyun slurred, eyes clouded in lust as Chanyeol leaned forward for a kiss. When Chanyeol pulled away, he tore open the condom and swiftly rolled it onto his fully erect dick. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened at Chanyeol's size and his mouth watered. He wanted to suck his dick so bad, but maybe another time. Another time? Why did he think about another time? 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on his back as he hovered over him and aligned himself with Baekhyun's fluttering hole. 

When the tip of Chanyeol's large cock pushed against Baekhyun's rim, they both moaned. The sensation was already too much. Chanyeol took his time pushing in, wanting Baekhyun to be as comfortable as possible. He didn't want the blond to get hurt or be in pain. Once Chanyeol was fully seated inside Baekhyun, he kissed the other's neck. 

"Let me know when I can move." 

Baekhyun couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Even in the most sensual position, Chanyeol was still so caring. 

Baekhyun took those few moments to breathe, taking in the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock stuffing him to the brim, making him feel so full. He allowed himself to caress Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as he basked in the sensation of the other's soft locks tickling the skin of his neck. When Baekhyun clenched around Chanyeol’s cock, the taller took the hint and started moving slowly. His pace was steady, slow, but effective in eliciting tiny moans and whimpers from Baekhyun's pretty little mouth. 

Personally, Chanyeol hadn't been with anyone in months, and it felt nice to finally be with someone, even if it was for one night. Baekhyun's cute little moans every time he slightly changed the speed of his thrust went straight to his dick. The little vixen had the sexiest voice the taller had ever heard. But he wanted to hear more, listen to it louder. He wanted Baekhyun to scream his name so loud that when he passed out from their session, that would be the last thing on his mind. Him. 

So with a grunt, Chanyeol lifted himself up from Baekhyun's embrace and sat on his knees. He grabbed ahold of Baekhyun's wide hips and began to drill into him at a faster pace. Baekhyun hadn't expected Chanyeol to go this fast so quickly, and it drove him insane. His arms flew out to grab the sheets to keep him grounded. At first, he was afraid to moan out loud, not wanting to seem needy, but with the way Chanyeol was aggressively grabbing onto his hips, enough to leave a mark but not enough to cause pain, and fucking into him like it's the last time he'd ever fuck made Baekhyun lose his mind. His moans became louder and louder as saliva spilled from his plush lips down to his chin. His head was thrown back as Chanyeol had found his prostate -- he couldn't think straight anymore. 

Chanyeol quickly threw Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders and began to fuck his hole at a new angle, loving the sound of their skin slapping, resonating in his ears and bouncing against the walls of his room. Their lovemaking made the bed creak severely, but at that moment, they didn't care. 

"God Hyun," Chanyeol groaned, eyes raking over the man's body in admiration. Baekhyun's eyes were shut, his head lolling to the side as his neck was covered in marks that Chanyeol had littered during their foreplay. He was a beautiful wreck, and all just for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol continued to abuse Baekhyun's prostate, never letting up on his speed and fucking Baekhyun hard, giving him the best dicking of his life. Baekhyun hadn't wanted Chanyeol to stop. It just felt too good. Chanyeol was too good. 

"Oh g-god, Chanyeol, I'm close," Baekhyun managed to say between heavy pants, ass moving back to meet Chanyeol's relentless thrusts. 

"Me too, baby" Soon, Baekhyun came, cock twitching drastically as cum spurted from his dick and covered his and Chanyeol's chests. 

"Hyun," Chanyeol mumbled, hips stuttering. A strangled moan fell from Chanyeol's lips as he came into the condom, continuing to fuck Baekhyun through their mind-blowing orgasms. When Chanyeol's hips slowed down, Baekhyun, still panting, pulled Chanyeol down by the neck into a slow kiss. It was way too domestic for their considered one night stand but neither of them cared. Chanyeol's short thrusts came to a halt, and he slowly pulled out of Baekhyun and away from their kiss. 

With tired steps, Chanyeol pulled the condom off, tied it before throwing it into the garbage. He stumbled to his bathroom, flicking on the lights and grabbed some towels. He ran one under the water until it was warm and went back into the bedroom, where Baekhyun was fast asleep, his lips curled into an adorable pout. 

"Cute," Chanyeol said aloud. 

He wiped Baekhyun's chest that was covered in cum with the warm towel, before drying it with another one. He followed the same steps with himself before placing the towels back in the bathroom. Chanyeol climbed into bed beside Baekhyun and threw the covers on top of them. 

Before he succumbed to exhaustion, he kissed Baekhyun's forehead and murmured a goodnight. 

\----

Baekhyun's state of pain matched the severe mess that plagued Chanyeol's room. With the crumpled sheets, stained with the remnants of the night before and the smell of cum filling his nose, Baekhyun felt nauseous. Drinking loads of alcohol the night before probably didn't help. There was an apparent, dull ache in Baekhyun's lower back as he blinked sleepily. Crust from his slumber was looming in the corners of his eyes. With regret, he pulled his arm that somehow made its way across Chanyeol's stomach and rubbed his eyes diligently until he could see. His eyes opened slowly, and it became clear to him that the view of the sun shining down on the glistening ocean was not his room view. It was Chanyeol's. 

It must have been about noon with the way the sun was shining through the light curtains, and the sea was glistening. He didn't make any sudden moves to stand up. Baekhyun wouldn't admit it to himself, but the warmth he felt from the man beside him gravitated him to stay. They weren't exactly hugging, but Chanyeol was close enough behind him that he could feel Chanyeol's steady breath across his pale neck, sending shivers down his back. 

He slowly turned around so that he was facing Chanyeol. Yes, Chanyeol, the man who made his shitty night into a great one. The one who listened to his complaints and helped him through his pitiful sad state. Chanyeol, the one who was here now sleeping with a peaceful expression on his pretty face that made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat. 

"Hasn't anyone told you that staring is rude?" 

Baekhyun jumped from his spot on the bed and suddenly tumbled onto the floor, bringing the comforter down with him. The younger groaned in pain, rubbing a soothing hand over his lower back. 

"Shit! You scared me." 

Chanyeol laughed, pushing himself up on the bed and running a hand through his locks. 

"I thought you knew I was awake." 

Baekhyun scoffed. This idiot. His hands held a firm grip on the comforter and pulled it up to his chest, hating the way Chanyeol's eyes were scanning his naked figure. "Well if I did-" 

"Then, you wouldn't be staring," Chanyeol interjected, "I got it." 

They stayed in their positions in silence, unable to craft the right words to say to one another in their awkward predicament. Baekhyun, for one, had no idea how to go about leaving. He had never done this "one night stand" thing before. If he'd known it would have been this awkward, he wouldn't have said yes to Chanyeol's invite to his room. Maybe. 

"Well, you should get used to it, especially since we will see each other often." 

Baekhyun's face twisted up in confusion, "Huh?" 

"I said you should-" 

"I heard what you said!" Baekhyun said, annoyed. "I just don't know what you mean by seeing each other often." 

"Don't you remember last night?" 

Baekhyun shook his head slowly, unable to understand what part of last night Chanyeol was referring to. 

"Care to fill me in?" Chanyeol gulped, nodding his head. "Maybe it would be better if you came over here and sat on the bed?" He suggested. 

Baekhyun had wanted to, ever since they started this whole conversation, but the sting in his lower back did not permit him to do so. Chanyeol seemed to have gotten the message because he got off the bed and walked around to where Baekhyun was. He wrapped his long arms around Baekhyun's figure and carried him, along with the white comforter, onto the bed. 

"That's better, hmm?" Chanyeol said, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. The only thing the other could do was a glare, to hide his forming blush. 

Chanyeol took that as his cue to start talking, so he cleared his throat and pushed himself so that he was lying against the headboard. Baekhyun followed suit. 

"Last night, when we were at the bar, you were telling me about how you got into a really good school in New York." 

Baekhyun nodded slowly, remembering how he did in fact tell Chanyeol about his school because he made sure not to name the specific school to him; he didn’t want to be stalked or anything. 

"You said you were very excited to study photography because it was your dream, and you were fortunate enough to get a scholarship. But then, you mentioned how the scholarship you received did not cover your school books and health care." Chanyeol, seeing the dread appear on Baekhyun's face, knew immediately what he was saying was true and took that as a sign to continue. 

"I told you how I’ve had sugar babies in the past who I’ve helped financially since my lifestyle is not suitable for relationships.” Chanyeol cleared his throat before continuing, “So then I offered to help you financially, and you said that you'd love that a lot. We never really went over the specifics and such, but we agreed to discuss it over breakfast this morning- Baekhyun, are you following?" 

Baekhyun's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Sugar daddy? Chanyeol? Breakfast? He could feel a headache coming on with the pounding of his head. He was so confused by what's happening, and he doesn't even remember talking about this, and his brain is stressing out just thinking about it. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize Chanyeol had a firm grip on his shoulders, with a concerned look plastered on his usually smiling face. 

"Hyun, breathe." Chanyeol's calm and authoritative voice came out. Baekhyun couldn’t concentrate, eyes getting cloudy and heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. He was so fucking scared that he started to panic because he had no clothes on and he was in a stranger’s bed, it was all catching up to him- 

"Hyun, Hyunnie" 

The poor boy's eyes were filled with tears as he turned to face Chanyeol. "Take deep breaths with me, okay? Inhale. Exhale. Yes, just like that. Hyun, keep following me." Even though it took a few minutes for Baekhyun to follow Chanyeol's breathing exercises, he was soon able to breathe regularly, eyes red from crying earlier. 

Chanyeol now had one hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and the other rubbing circles on the blond’s back, trying his best to comfort him. With Baekhyun's breathing evening out, he pulled his hand from Baekhyun’s back and retreated to his spot on the bed. He thought that Baekhyun would want some space, but was utterly shocked when the younger curled against his side and intertwined their legs. It wasn't like he could say no, especially when the younger was whimpering quietly beside him, begging for affection. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's figure and began to run his hands up and down the other's smooth back and arm. They sat there for a while, just basking in each other's warmth that helped Baekhyun to relax fully. 

To say Baekhyun was embarrassed was an understatement. All he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never get out, but being held by Chanyeol like this never felt so right. 

"I'm sorry for that, Chanyeol" Baekhyun spoke up, finally breaking the silence that came upon them as Baekhyun was nearly lulled to sleep. The other squeezed Baekhyun's shoulder, "you have nothing to apologize for. I should have known better than to spring that idea upon you when you clearly were not in the right frame of mind and I-" 

"Wait, no!" Baekhyun sat up, "I mean, I vaguely remember what you're talking about, and your offer was really kind, and I would understand if you would not want me anymore-" 

"Hyun, when did I ever say I didn't want you?" Heat crept up Baekhyun's face to the tip of his ears. God, Chanyeol was too good. "You know- with the uh," Baekhyun started, not knowing where or how to go about what he was saying. 

"Listen to me, Hyun." Chanyeol cupped the other's cheeks with his hands and rubbed them softly with his hands, "I want you really bad Hyun and I think that we can both benefit from the partnership if you want it." 

"Of course, I want it!" Baekhyun uttered, almost a little too eagerly. Chanyeol chuckled, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair. 

"Okay. Let's talk it over breakfast?" Chanyeol started to get up, but Baekhyun was having none of it. He pulled Chanyeol down by his arm until they were chest to chest. 

"I was thinking .." Baekhyun slurred. His hands caressed Chanyeol's arm sensually as their gazes locked. "We could go for another round, /daddy/?" A low growl erupted from Chanyeol as his mouth already made its way over Baekhyun's collarbone. 

"Shower. Now." 

"Now? Ahh, Chanyeol!" The older chuckled as he threw Baekhyun over his shoulder and took fast strides towards the bathroom where they got lost in themselves for a few rounds. 

When they finally got around to breakfast, which was more like late lunch, they discussed the details of their new arrangement. Chanyeol would pay for his healthcare and books right away and then give him an allowance of $500 (33h 21m) (33h 21m) a month to spend. In return, Chanyeol made it clear that being intimate wouldn't be a requirement; he was more looking for a companion. Still, if being intimate was something Baekhyun wanted to do, then he would go for it. 

Talking about having Chanyeol as his sugar daddy made Baekhyun very shy, especially since it was so unexpected as he came on this cruise for his grad trip, but Chanyeol assured him that at any time, he could break the agreement if he wanted too. 

"So does this mean you came on this cruise ship looking for a sugar baby?" Baekhyun said, taking a sip from his orange juice after. 

Chanyeol eyes crinkled in amusement, "No, I wasn't. Initially, I came here to relax after getting a new job. But when I saw you at the bar, I wanted you, even for just one night. Then you started telling me more about your life, and I realized that I hit the jackpot. I was planning on trying some online sites in America once I got there, but I guess I don't need to." His stupid smirk made Baekhyun glare playfully. 

"I guess you don't, old man!" Chanyeol's suddenly playful expression turned serious, ears turning a tinge red, "Who the hell are you calling old? I'm 25!" 

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol explaining to him how he got accelerated and was able to skip a couple of grades because his parents had him surrounded by tutors since he was young, and was able to graduate from high school at 16 years old. He achieved his BA when he was 20 from a prestigious Canadian university, where he would later earn his masters and doctorate degrees in five years by enrolling in a combined program. Even though Chanyeol had everything a guy could possibly ask for, including a huge fashion company his parents owned, he wanted to achieve something on his own, and his parents supported him. Baekhyun could tell from the way he spoke about his life that he was very determined and very passionate. But all this official school talk about education made him bored. Because what 18 year old would want to talk about education on their two-week vacation cruise? Certainly not Baekhyun. So while Chanyeol was going on and on, Baekhyun let his head swirl around while closing his eyes and pretended to fall asleep as his head hit the table. The other had stopped mid-sentence and looked at Baekhyun before smiling fondly at him, fully knowing he was boring the kid. Baekhyun began to laugh, and Chanyeol joined in. They realized at that moment that they liked being in each other’s company, so their arrangement wouldn’t be so bad. Baekhyun made sure to promise a pouting Chanyeol that he could tell him about his job later since he’d much rather hear Chanyeol rave about his grilled cheese. 

The two met a few times throughout the rest of their two-week cruise. Baekhyun only went out to see Chanyeol when he was sure his friends were sleeping because he didn't want them to get suspicious. In the early mornings when they were together, they spent their time wrapped around one another, fucking like it was the last time they’d get to feel each other. When they weren’t intimate, they were sharing laughs and drinks at their bar, giving each other subtle shy touches if they were drunk enough. When Baekhyun wasn’t with Chanyeol, he was hanging out with his two high school best friends on the outskirts of the ship and sightseeing on the islands where they stopped at, attending loud parties and basking in the glowing sun. Baekhyun hadn’t felt this free in years. Being under his parents' scornful gaze over the years was hard enough, but a financial barrier too had sent him over the edge with stress. But because of Chanyeol, he didn’t have that baggage anymore, but even if he did, he knew he had someone to share it with, and that gave him the motivation to party harder, dance longer and drink more until he blacked out. 

The last day of his trip was a sad one. Saying goodbye to Chanyeol with one final night and promises to meet once they arrived in New York was hard, but saying goodbye to his friends with whom he spent the last eight years of his life with was even harder. Though they all knew they would be going on a flight back home together, preparations for university over the last few weeks they had left before school wouldn’t give them enough time to be together again. Baekhyun had never cried in the arms of his friends like he did that day. But they promised each other that the next summer, they would all meet again. Until then, they would keep in contact and stay friends. Once their plane landed in Seoul, they all took a train to Bucheon, watching the outside scene go from city to suburbs. Baekhyun had received a text from Chanyeol telling him he was in New York and was excited to see him. He couldn’t help but smile down at his phone. 

[Chanyeol] I landed in New York 😎 Can’t wait for you to get here, Hyun. 

[Baekhyun] I can’t wait to see you too, Chanyeol. 

Even though he was sad to leave his friends and family behind, Baekhyun was more than ready to take himself down a new path at college, with Chanyeol, right beside him. 

\----

Baekhyun loved fall; it was his favourite season. He enjoyed walking in parks surrounded by beautiful big, tall trees, leaves falling angelically from their home to the ground. The way the leaves turned from washed-up green to deep orange to soft yellow made his heart flip. It reminded him of home. 

When he was little, his parents always took him and his older brother out for walks in the park. Every Sunday, they would leave the house around 8 in the morning and come back home by lunch. His parents firmly believed in taking long walks for good health and enjoying the beautiful environment. While other kids were at home sick, he was always at school, never catching a bloody cold. Sometimes in the week, he would find himself taking the long way home so that he could walk through Bucheon Central Park. It somehow calmed him down and pushed away all the negative energy and thoughts of the day. It allowed him to be at peace when his brain was sometimes a little fuzzy. 

It turned out, Baekhyun was a natural with photography, and it was a lucky coincidence how the school found out about it. His friend LuHan came down with pneumonia and couldn't take photos for the school's homecoming game during their Junior year. Baekhyun, being the kind friend, offered to take his place. Baekhyun didn't need much guidance in using the school's camera. He owned a camera himself, a gift from his family when he was 15. Although his was a little outdated, he quickly learned how the school's high tech Canon camera worked. Since Baekhyun always had a hard time remembering things since he was little, he started taking photos for fun with his family's walks as his muse. 

He remembered the day the Media teacher in his school came up to him and told him he had an excellent eye for photography and that he should join his class. Baekhyun at first wasn't too keen on adding another class to his schedule, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wouldn't be so bad. And he was so grateful to himself that he did, because he would have never found his passion. Sometimes he felt embarrassed about going to study photography in college, while his brother was already in business school, on his way to achieve his prestigious MBA. His parents never said anything mean, never complained about his choice when he finally told them what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. But he could feel the judgmental, irritated stares when he was showing them potential colleges for his major. Because of their constant bragging about how his brother was going to be a big-time business manager in the future, he pushed himself to work so much harder to be a son they could brag about too. And it all paid off because he got accepted into one of the best liberal arts schools in America. They loved his portfolio and gave him early acceptance. 

\--------

The high from his trip nearly went down the drain when he arrived back home, and saw his family hanging out with their friends, laughing amongst themselves as if they didn't forget to pick him up at the train station. He didn't have the heart to be angry. He was disappointed, yes, but what was he going to do -- embarrasses them in front of their friends? That would be shameful. Instead, he tiptoed quietly through the house to his room and unpacked his things. 

His parents greeted him later that night, eager to know about his vacation. Baekhyun had a feeling they only asked to brag about it to their friends later on, but he didn't care. He would pretend they were doing it for his sake. Don't get him wrong; he loved his parents, but their ambition of being accepted socially by any means necessary created a wedge in their relationship. Especially because he didn't care about what his neighbour would say about their cooking or whether his school friend caught him in outdated sneakers. They were all factors that did not correlate with his life, so why should he give it a single thought? 

Being home for the first time since the cruise was weird, but he got used to it. The next few weeks, however, passed by like a blur. He doesn't remember much of it. The packing, the goodbye dinner, the last minute shopping. He only really realized he was actually leaving when they arrived at the airport on the Tuesday of the last week of August. 

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing Baekhyun ever had to do. He could see the tears pool at the corner of his dad's eyes as he sent Baekhyun a weak smile, eyes slightly crinkling. His mum couldn't hold it together. She had sobbed the whole journey to the airport. Her beautiful face was now covered in tear stains. She clutched onto Baekhyun's left arm the entire journey through the airport and as he checked in, he scanned his passport and put his luggage away. Once Baekhyun was by the gate, they stood facing one other, eyes scanning each other's faces. Baekhyun didn't know what to say to them. His head was full of thoughts, his wishes for them to stay healthy, to take care of themselves, how much he loved them, thanking them for the opportunity they gave him to go to this school. But he didn't know how to articulate himself properly. All of his thoughts went completely void as he watched them look at him with- wait, was that fondness? 

"Baekhyun-ah," His dad started. Baekhyun waited there, anticipating his father's words. He wrung his pretty little fingers together as he stared down at the floor of the bustling airport. It seemed like the world stopped around him. Everything was becoming real. He was really leaving his home country, his family, his friends for the opportunity of a lifetime. He couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his soft, round cheeks. Baekhyun didn't know why, but he felt like he was a child again, wanting just to be held by his parents, to be caressed and cherished, and most of all, to be protected from the world. Being alone wasn't something that he had ever experienced, yet he knew he had to get used to it. 

"This is a huge opportunity for you, son. We hope you will do great things overseas, like your brother." At his father's last few words, the small smile that formed on his face faltered quickly. Of course. It wouldn't be a regular day in the Byun family if he wasn't being compared to his older, very successful brother. Was it so bad that he wanted to be independent? His own person, and not just Baekbeom's little brother. 

"I won't let you down, dad." He forced a smile and hugged his mother, who looked like she was about to tear up again. 

"My beautiful son. Take care of yourself. Call us when you land. If you need anything or ever want us to come and get you or you need to come home-" 

"Darling," Baekhyun's father interrupted, "Stop smothering him. He'll be fine." She smiled sleepily and squeezed Baekhyun in her hold. "I love you," she whispered against his earlobe before pulling apart from him. 

"Go on, son. We don't want you missing your flight." Wrapping his fingers around the straps of his backpack, Baekhyun nodded and took a step back. He took a final look at his parents, the ones who raised him to the man he was today, and smiled. 

He took his leave and slowly trudged away towards security. But suddenly he stopped in his tracks. SHIT. 

"Wait!" He yelled. He pushed past a bunch of angry travellers, and he apologized before reaching his parents, who turned around in shock. 

He slipped his backpack off his back and placed it on the ground. Crouching down beside it, he unzipped his bag quicker than when he unwraps his favourite lollipop and pulled out his most prized possession. His camera. He slipped his SD card from the front pocket of his bag and inserted it in the slab of the camera. He then put the strap around his neck and turned the camera on. Once it was on, he adjusted the shutter and focus before directing the lens to what's in front of him; his parents. 

"I want to remember this day." He told them and snapped the photograph. \--- Walking out of JFK for the first time was like a dream. Coming from Bucheon, he was around busy streets, people walking up and down the sidewalks with shopping bags and bright smiles on their faces, but New York was different. It was nothing he had ever expected. 

He had no idea how to make out the situation he was in. Not only was the airport bigger than any place he had ever been in his life, but the number of people in one large glass enclosed room shocked him. He didn’t know what to do with himself, or where to go, so he asked around for directions and he got himself a cab. He would never forget the cab driver, Tony, who had taken a liking to him and pointed out the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and Times Square, among the many tourist attractions in the Big Apple. This was the first time Baekhyun had ever been to a city like this. The streets were bustling with people from all directions. Department stores were filled with people -- old and young. Coffee shops were full up to the brim, with some having people outside the door waiting while small little tourist shops were filled with people with bright, hopeful eyes wanting to seek out the full New York experience. He told himself that he would go back and visit all of these places again, but by foot. 

“Over here to your left son, we have Central Park. It’s the fifth largest park in New York and very commonly enjoyed by both tourists and natives. The park always has people roaming around, since there is so much to do. But When I’m there, I like to go for a stroll.” The cab driver explained as he flicked on his signal for a right turn coming up. 

“How big is it?” A curious Baekhyun asked, which came out a bit muffled as his soft features were pressed against the cold glass of the cab window. 

The man hummed, “I’m not sure, but all I know is that it is quite large and could take hours to make it through the whole thing.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” commented Baekhyun. From his view, the park was spectacular. The big green open space looked so inviting that he could picture himself curling up against one of the large trees with a book in his hand as he sat there in a wool sweater and reading forever. He felt like he was in a dream, and he didn’t want to wake up. 

Not long after, the cab came to a stop in front of a large burgundy building. 

“Here ends our travels my son.” 

Baekhyun smiled sadly while digging in his coat pocket for cash, “Thank you so much, sir.” 

Tony, the cab driver, sent him a smile back as he collected the money. He swiftly exited the car along with Baekhyun and pulled his luggage from the trunk. 

With all his bags in his possession, the cab driver shut the yellow boot closed and turned towards Baekhyun. 

“I hope to see your photography plastered all over billboards one day.” For the first time that day, Baekhyun let out a chuckle. 

“You’ll be waiting a long time then sir.” The man joined him laughing, lifting his hand out for a handshake. 

“I doubt I will. I see potential in you son. Never doubt yourself.” 

Baekhyun had never taken words from a complete stranger so close to heart before tonight. No, scratch that: he wasn’t a stranger, he was a friend. One of many he planned to make in this new country. 

“Thank you sir. See you soon.” Tony drove off with a small wave and Baekhyun with a hearty smile waved back. 

\---

Baekhyun was intimidated, no doubt about it. The campus was filled and buzzing with staff, freshmen, and older students. Some were with their family, while others were with friends; either way, they all seemed to share the same excitement. He didn't know if people would think he was weird because he had a little accent when he spoke English. He didn't know if he'd be able to make friends without getting freaked out because he was a little shy. However, he was glad he met a 3rd year student who came up to him with a welcoming smile and helped him to his room. 

"Welcome, my name is Kai," he said to Baekhyun, sticking out his hand for a quick shake. Baekhyun was shocked and just stood there, baffled. He probably looked stupid, standing there frozen while a kind man was offering his hand out to him, but he didn't know what to do. He was astounded. 

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I'm just one of the welcome staff here to help you. If you're comfortable with it, let me help you with your bags?" Kai's tone was very calm, and he was patient with Baekhyun, which the latter truly appreciated. 

"Yeah, of course! I'm sorry I'm just a little in shock and .." Baekhyun was rambling, going from English to Gyeonggi dialect. He was getting nervous and for what? He had no clue. 

Kai took a few of his bags and flashed him a smile, "It's okay. All first years are nervous wrecks here, especially when they arrive." 

Baekhyun was genuinely grateful for Kai's help, and he wanted to thank the other so badly, but he was still feeling nervous. 

"I'm Baekhyun, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun, and welcome to Columbia." 

It was a coincidence that Baekhyun's roommate was Kai's boyfriend and also his high school sweetheart D.O., who was just as kind as Kai. D.O. was a very neat person, everything on his side was organized and well put together, so Baekhyun made a mental note to keep his side clean as well. 

After putting away all of his things, along with making his bed and dusting, he laid on his bed, extremely tired. His eyes were drooping, and he was going to let sleep take over him if it wasn't for their RA who knocked on their door, telling them they had a meeting. He audibly sighed, and even though he couldn't see it, he had a feeling that D.O. was amused by him, but he paid it no mind. Though they both hadn't known each other for long, they shared one glance as they walked out of their room and knew that they would have each other's back. 

\------

Freshers’ week was crazy for Baekhyun. Though orientation was a little daunting, he made his mark in the freshmen population at social events and parties, especially the frat parties. Baekhyun's confidence mostly grew when he drank alcohol, which is why he was only able to socialize at these parties. D.O., who told Baekhyun to call him by his Korean name, Kyungsoo, always had to take care of Baekhyun when he was drunk out of his mind, flirting and grinding on random people. Baekhyun always apologized the next morning, even though Kyungsoo figured sometimes it was for himself because he had to attend seminars, tours and icebreaker activities with a pounding headache and a need to throw up. Nevertheless, he was glad he had a close friend by his side. 

Over the week, when he wasn't snatching freebies, Baekhyun was striking up conversations from people who he'd met at parties and from orientation. A once shy boy at the beginning of the week, was now a social butterfly, and a well-known figure across campus. With Baekhyun's kind personality and willingness to party, who could hate him? Though he missed his parents, he was enjoying his university life. They called him once a day around the same time, and even though he told himself not to pick up, he always succumbed and picked up the phone. He told them about his friends, his life, what he's been up to, leaving the party aspect out of course, and they were happy that he was having a good time. 

It was during his Thursday call with his parents that his phone beeped, signalling he had another call on the line. He pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. 

[Chanyeol is calling] 

He smiled brightly, turning himself on his stomach on his duvet. 

"Mom, Dad, I have to go. I'll call you back later." He hung up and then took Chanyeol's call, eager for the line to connect. 

"Hyun," Chanyeol's deep voice rang in Baekhyun's ears, sending shivers down his back. 

"Chanyeol" He could hear Chanyeol's heavy breathing on the other line, a signal that the other was thinking some particularly graphic thoughts. It was a small habit that Baekhyun had seemed to pick up on when they were on the cruise. 

"Are you free on Friday?" 

Baekhyun hummed, "I don't know, Chanyeol. I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you." 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been talking since the day Baekhyun arrived back in Bucheon after the cruise. They sometimes spoke until the wee hours of the morning, wanting to know more about one another. It didn't even take a day for Chanyeol to send the money into Baekhyun's account for his schooling, along with a contract for their agreement. He read it over various times before signing it and scanning it back to Chanyeol, who was over the moon. I mean, so was he. He had all his schooling paid for plus allowance, and the only thing he had to do was spend time with a beautiful man who was good in bed? Baekhyun didn't know if his life could get any better. 

"You're getting too cocky for your own good, Hyun" Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun snort, but he ignored it, "meet me at Skate Restaurant at 3 pm sharp tomorrow. Don't be late." With that, Chanyeol hung up the phone, leaving Baekhyun a squealing mess on his bed. 

\----

His pale, slender hands shooked periodically as he clutched his phone as tightly as he could against his sweaty palms. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth. There were many people in the beautiful restaurant. From his view, he could see the sharp marble material covering the four walls and beautiful tiled floors that made the décor appear very exquisite. Even though the sun was blazing, you wouldn't be able to tell from the inside. The room was barely lit, with pendant lamps that seemed like angels graciously falling from the sky emitting a sexy, yet calm vibe. There were a variety of people in the restaurant. Some wore three-piece suits while others wore jeans and a t-shirt. But no matter who was in there, they all looked like they had money. Reeked it. Baekhyun knew he was out of place. He felt it, even without even going inside the restaurant. He already didn't feel like he belonged. Maybe he should turn back. Go back to his shared dorm on campus and dive into his twin bed, underneath his blue duvet and never come back out -- suddenly his phone buzzed. Reluctantly, he flipped it over, and a text appeared on his phone screen. 

[Chanyeol] "I'm here. Table 6." 

With his shaky fingers, Baekhyun typed back a simple message. 

“Okay.” 

With hesitancy he pushed past the crowds of people and reached for the handle of the door leading into the restaurant. Baekhyun pushed the door forward, but to his dismay it didn’t open. He tried again, and again but it didn’t open. 

“It’s a pull door.” Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around from the sudden voice coming from behind. 

The man had thick specs on his face, and looked very kind for someone who just scared the shit out of another. He seemed to sense the fear he caused Baekhyun and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry for scaring you,” He said. 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun squeaked, dusting off the non existent dust on his pants. The man seemed as if he wanted to get inside so Baekhyun moved out the way for him on instinct, fearing to get the other man angry. But to his surprise, the man pulled the left door out and held it open for Baekhyun. 

“After you.” He spoke politely, a smile itched on his face. 

Baekhyun ducked his head out of embarrassment, “Thank you.” He quickly stepped inside, pulled out his phone and stalked into the restaurant. 

\---- 

When Baekhyun's eyes laid on Chanyeol's figure, he felt his breath caught in his throat. To say Chanyeol was gorgeous would be an understatement. Baekhyun could only assume the man was wearing a burgundy suit with a crisp white shirt underneath -- three buttons undone to hint at a fit chest that left Baekhyun wanting to see more. Chanyeol’s eyebrows were scrunched together as he looked over at his phone, probably waiting for a text from Baekhyun. 

The younger cleared his throat and took careful steps towards Chanyeol’s beautiful figure. He coughs to let Chanyeol know he was there. Chanyeol's once scrunched face relaxed and a casual smile formed on his lips as he stood up to greet his sugar baby. 

"Hyun" 

"Chanyeol" The name rolled off his tongue like it was the only name he was supposed to say. Chanyeol wrapped his strong arms around Baekhyun, pulling him into his warm embrace. 

They stayed there for a minute, with Baekhyun's head resting in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol with his head on top of Baekhyun's fluffy hair. 

"I missed you," Chanyeol whispered into his ears. Their embrace was warm, tight and way too personal for their arrangement, yet it made Baekhyun feel special, along with the taller’s words. He had to remind himself that he was just a sugar baby, doing his weekly dates, with his sugar daddy who was not his boyfriend. He gave Chanyeol a quiet hum, which was muffled from his position in Chanyeol’s neck. 

Once they pulled away from each other, Baekhyun almost instantly missed the other's warmth. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's chair out for him, waiting until he sat down before pushing the chair in for his gorgeous baby. Baekhyun thanked him as he watched Chanyeol walk over to his chair to sit down but the sight of a Rolex placed tightly on Chanyeol’s wrist caught his attention; it was stunning. 

Chanyeol seemed to have caught on and motioned at his watch. 

"You like it?" Baekhyun nodded eagerly, eyes obviously drooling. 

"Do you want one?" The other asked. Baekhyun's priceless expression caused Chanyeol to let out a heart-filled laugh. 

"Of course!" 

"We'll pick one up later then." 

"Wait, What? Chanyeol I didn't mean now I meant-" 

Chanyeol interrupted him, "I thought you said you wanted one?" 

"I did, but," Chanyeol gave him a pointed look, "but?" 

"I didn't mean like now I meant in the future when I could afford it," Baekhyun let out a sigh. He couldn't even help the unconscious pout that formed on his pretty lips. However, it seemed to have had an effect on Chanyeol because he grabbed Baekhyun's hand that was resting on the table and pulled it into his own. 

"Hyun. You know I'm your sugar daddy right? I'm supposed to buy you the things you want." Baekhyun nodded along even though he was blushing madly. They were in public for god sake, and Chanyeol was talking about their relationship so openly like it was nothing! It just made him even more embarrassed. 

"So let's order, shall we?" 

While Baekhyun was back home, he read more about being a sugar baby and noted how sugar daddies appreciate their babies asking things like how was their daddy’s day and other things that would be discussed on a real date. 

So he used what he learned to ensure the rest of their date went smoothly. Chanyeol was a passionate and energetic person who loved to talk. He had so many stories and knowledge that Baekhyun found himself entranced and engaged. Compared to the other sugar babies experiences he read about online, Baekhyun didn't need to fake being interested in what Chanyeol was saying for the paycheck on their date. 

He felt his stomach churn as grilled cheese appeared in front of him, similar to the one he and Chanyeol ordered on the cruise ship. His stomach acted up like this when he was nervous, which was because of no one other than Park Chanyeol who was too good for him; ordering his food, his beverage, holding his hand, asking him if he needed anything -- it felt all too real. And Baekhyun was afraid that after all this pretending, that in his heart, he would end up with real feelings. But for now, he was going to push those negative thoughts on the back burner. He was going to focus on Chanyeol and having a great school year with his new friends. 

After their date, Chanyeol offered to take Baekhyun shopping. Baekhyun wanted to say no, but Chanyeol gave him a look that meant he was going to take him even if he didn’t agree, which he didn't mind; he would go anywhere Chanyeol brought him. They walked hand and hand towards Chanyeol's Mercedes-Benz G65. It looked perfectly waxed and shined like it was new. From their earlier conversation, Baekhyun knew they shipped his car from Canada to New York. The car was definitely expensive, probably Baekhyun's parents' year salary for three years. The taller opened the door for him and once he was comfortable in the passenger seat, he shut the door. The drive to the mall was filled with small talk and Baekhyun staring out at the busy streets. 

The traffic in New York was terrible. The only thing he liked about it was that it gave him the chance to look out at the packed streets and tall skyscrapers that he hoped he'd be able to visit. The scene outside that day was beautiful. He really wished he brought his camera. He could have gotten some really good shots. 

"What are you thinking about, Hyun?" 

"Bout you," He jokes, turning towards Chanyeol as he bites down on his bottom lip. 

"Is that so?" 

"Maybe... Maybe not," Chanyeol's body leaned forward towards the steering wheel as he laughed. 

"God, what am I going to do with you, Hyun?" 

\---

They spent two hours in the mall. Chanyeol insisted on carrying all of Baekhyun's bags because he didn't want the smaller's arms to get tired. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun was out of breath. Tired. And a little irritated. He just wanted to rest. He didn't think he could deal with any more shopping. They went from clothing stores to shoe stores to jewellery stores. Chanyeol honestly spoiled him, and it was only the first day. He didn't even think all this new stuff could fit in the small closet of his dorm. 

"Only one more store, Hyun!" 

"Chanyeol! I won't have any more room to put anything else in my dorm," Baekhyun reasoned. He stopped in the middle of the mall and huffed. 

"Whatever doesn't fit can go in my penthouse." Penthouse? Chanyeol had a penthouse? But most importantly, Chanyeol wanted him to put his stuff in his house? 

"That's beside the point. You have already given me so much today, and I don't want to cost you any more money-" 

"Hyun," He interjected. "I want and enjoy spoiling you." 

Baekhyun couldn't count the amount of times Chanyeol had made him blush that day, but it didn't stop him from flushing a deep red again. 

"I know, I know," Baekhyun sighed and began walking again, "which store are we going too?" The shorter boy couldn't see it, but Chanyeol had the widest smile on his face as he led him into Prada. 

\-----

Shopping bags scattered near the front door were forgotten as Baekhyun's pretty, soft pink lips lapped at the tip of Chanyeol cock, loving the feeling of Chanyeol's pre-cum mixed with his saliva spread around the head of the older's length from his lips. He felt a small tug at his hair, forcing his mouth to take more of Chanyeol's length. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved having Chanyeol take control over him, watching his movement from above with hooded eyes, taking control, using his mouth as a means of pleasure for himself, not for Baekhyun. It just made everything feel more filthy. More sinful. Everything Baekhyun loved and craved. The college student was proudly on his knees, with a tiny pillow provided by Chanyeol as the other had his legs spread out before him as he sat on his plush, expensive beige couch. Its beautiful nature opposed the filthy acts that were being conducted on it. 

When his mouth was halfway down Chanyeol's cock, he wrapped his slender fingers along the bottom of the shaft, closest to Chanyeol's balls, that his mouth had yet to explore and pumped the hard length at the same speed as his mouth lapped over the length. Baekhyun could feel the length throb on his tongue, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. Chanyeol held a firm grip in his hair, but as time passed and Baekhyun bops became smoother and quicker, and his hands became slicker from the saliva that spilled from his mouth, Chanyeol was finding it harder not to lose restraint. 

The younger's tongue worked wonders on Chanyeol cock, lapping all along the length, the underside and then sucked on the tip ever so often. He followed this routine sparingly, wanting to gage Chanyeol's reaction to what he liked best. But his ministrations from his skilled mouth could only do so much for himself. Baekhyun wanted more. He wanted Chanyeol's cock deep down his throat. So reluctantly, he pulled himself off of Chanyeol's cock, eyes staring up at the man with glossy eyes. 

"Hyun? Is everything okay?" Chanyeol asked worriedly. 

"Fuck my mouth," Chanyeol was confused, "Fuck my mouth, please /daddy/." Baekhyun's words registered in Chanyeol's head and he slowly stood up before Baekhyun. His restraint that was holding him back was gone in a flash. Chanyeol's dominance took over the room, and Baekhyun felt his cock harden just at the thought of having Chanyeol manhandle him. 

Baekhyun in that moment felt small in Chanyeol's presence. His bulky build stood tall compared to his small figure that was kneeling before him, so powerless. But Baekhyun liked it that way. He didn’t mind giving Chanyeol power over him; he was eager to submit -- eager for his mouth to be a hole that Chanyeol used to get off. 

Chanyeol hands made their way back into Baekhyun's hair. With a swift thrust, Chanyeol slowly got Baekhyun accustomed to his movements, dragging the younger head along his cock as he thrusted into his pliant mouth. He waited for Baekhyun's jaw to completely relax, and go slack before he thrusted harder, hitting the back of Baekhyun's throat. It hadn't even been a few minutes, yet Baekhyun was falling apart. His moans and whines were muffled on Chanyeol's large cock; head lolling back and forth as he was losing himself in pleasure. Chanyeol had to keep a firm grip in his baby's hair to stop his head from lolling around. Big, fat tears rolled down Baekhyun's face as Chanyeol continued to fuck his throat, never giving him a chance to rest. Chanyeol's quick thrusts never let up, his cock grazed along the muscles in Baekhyun's mouth, leaving the younger's mouth feeling full. Baekhyun found it hard to breathe with Chanyeol's thrusts that were so efficient it left him breathless. The only time Chanyeol slowed his thrust was when Baekhyun forgot to breathe, which warmed Baekhyun's heart. 

Chanyeol's grunts from above went straight to Baekhyun's painfully hard dick, which was twitching in his tight jeans. He was so desperate to palm himself, but he didn't want to upset Chanyeol. So he eagerly let Chanyeol use his mouth, hips never skipping a beat as his cock hit the back of Baekhyun's throat repeatedly. It wasn't until he felt Chanyeol's cock twitch in his mouth and Chanyeol's hips stuttering in their movements that he knew the elder was coming. Chanyeol pulled rougher on Baekhyun's hair as he came, his seed spilling deep down Baekhyun's throat as he rode out his orgasm with slow, short thrusts. His callous hands began to pet Baekhyun's hair, letting nothing but praise and appreciation fill his baby's ears. Baekhyun felt light and before he knew it, he fell asleep, unknowingly with cum staining his underwear. 

\-----

Baekhyun woke up the next morning in a soft, luxurious bed; way too big and way too comfy to be his dorm room. He lazily rubbed at his eyes and rolled around in the bed, searching for warmth. A small groan left his lips as he buried his face deeper into the foam pillow. He hated mornings. Especially when he was coming from a really good dream like he was now. But he knew he had to wake up and face the day, so he reluctantly pulled himself off the bed and assessed his surroundings. It was new and definitely not his dorm. The walls of the room were covered with soft brown paint, creating a calm environment. There was a very large window to his left that overlooked the city skyscrapers. What he loved most about the room were the three cactus’ located on the white windowsill, seemingly growing perfectly. The room was quite spacious, and for a moment he forgot that he was in a Chanyeol’s penthouse. It only dawned on him a few minutes later as he got up and ruffled his hair. The memories from the previous night played through his confused brain, and it made him blush profusely. Did he really fall asleep on Chanyeol? Seeing as he didn't remember finding this room, putting himself under the covers and sleeping, he assumed so, to his own embarrassment. 

Nonetheless, he put on a stoic expression as he made his way down the carpeted steps. Almost instantly, a smell of American bacon filled his nose, stomach growling in response. He waddled down the rest of the steps with his hand placed over his flat stomach as if that would stop the noise that was coming out of it, and when he entered the kitchen, he was met with Chanyeol's strong, muscular back. Chanyeol, who seemed to have noticed a presence behind him, turned and greeted Baekhyun with a smile. 

"Hungry?" 

After they ate Chanyeol's American style breakfast, which consisted of two eggs, turkey bacon and bread, Baekhyun had to leave; university classes were starting in a few days, and he had to prepare himself. Chanyeol had his own meeting for his new job so he wasn’t able to drive Baekhyun to school. Baekhyun being the kind person he was, assured Chanyeol that it was okay and that he could take the subway back, but Chanyeol refused, insisting that Baekhyun take an uber in which he paid for. So with arms full of shopping bags, and his uber account connected to Chanyeol's credit card, Baekhyun climbed into the uber with the help of his sugar daddy, who bid him goodbye with a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

"I'll see you next week for our date, Hyun." 

Baekhyun gave him a small smile before allowing Chanyeol to close his door. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" The uber driver asked as he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the jammed packed highways. 

Oh, how he wished. 

"It's complicated." He responded. Yeah, it was complicated. 

\----

To say Baekhyun's first day was shitty would be an understatement. For one, he set the wrong alarm, which means he didn't have time to shower or go through his usual morning routine. He scattered around his dorm room with toothpaste dripping from the corners of his mouth as he tried to search for decent clothes to wear since he had forgotten to take them out the day prior. Kyungsoo had been gone since last night, choosing to spend a couple of days at his boyfriend's apartment, so he wasn't there to wake Baekhyun up, like he sometimes did, when he was late. Baekhyun hadn't had a chance to look at himself in the mirror or see if his outfit coordinated, but nonetheless he was out of the door by 8:10 when his class started at 8. 

He was mortified. 

His first class of college and he was already late. His lecturer would definitely not be impressed by him, which means when he graded his papers and assignments he would mark him extra hard which meant he would have to work even harder because if he didn't then he would fail because if he didn't maintain a 3.5 GPA he'd lose his scholarship, and without his scholarship, he wouldn't be able to afford school, and then he would be on the streets all alone because he fucked up-- and Baekhyun's mind couldn't stop racing as he sped through campus with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He bumped into a few people who gave him the evil eye, but he was too much of a wreck even to care. 

He was late and fucked. 

When he finally made it into the social sciences building, he sped up the stairs and made a quick right to room 201. 

Once he saw the brown door which was carved with letters 201, he ran towards, and once he reached, he yanked it open, unknowingly interrupting his lecturer mid-sentence. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late" He practically yelled frantically, his hands were shaking as he looked around the huge auditorium with a hundred pairs of eyes drilling holes into his skin. 

He felt so exposed. 

Baekhyun had been so caught up on what his classmates were thinking that he didn’t notice he left his lecturer speechless. When class fell silent, Baekhyun watched the gazes of his classmates and followed it until it led to a figure who was six feet away from him with wide eyes staring at him in shock as a whiteboard clicker nearly fell out of his hand. Baekhyun felt his heart drop as he watched Chanyeol, his lecturer, stare deep into his eyes. Shit. This was not what he expected. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat as if he was trying to gain his composure. He sure as hell was not expecting to see Baekhyun, his sugar baby, walking into his first lecture at the university late, looking incredibly adorable with his lips pulled into a pout, messy blond hair and uncoordinated outfit. 

"If you were going to show up late, then you shouldn't have bothered to show up." The class was dead silent. Baekhyun didn't know what to say. He felt so ashamed. With his eyes downcast, he shifted his weight from one foot to the next. 

Chanyeol sighed, "Just find an available seat and sit down." Baekhyun scurried off to an available seat in the far left corner of the third row. 

"If you're going to be late again," The older started, "don't bother to come at all." 

Baekhyun couldn't focus for the rest of the lecture. His laptop on top of the folded desk was open with a blank google doc, but he couldn't bring himself to type the information he was receiving on Elizabeth I. He was too distracted by Chanyeol's glasses, which he never knew he wore, perched on the bridge of his nose, with his black hair neatly gelled up like the day he saw him on the cruise and a crisp suit that made him so attractive. Even as Chanyeol played a video of describing the Virgin Queen's life, he couldn't focus, eyes drained on Chanyeol. He knew Chanyeol could feel his gaze, but the latter chose to ignore it, focusing on the film. When the video ended, Chanyeol wrapped up his class with a debrief and the announcement of an assignment that he will give the following class. His voice was so deep and sensual that Baekhyun felt his cock throb in his pants. The lecturer dismissed his class a few minutes later, and as everyone scrambled out of their seats, Baekhyun stayed put. Chanyeol went back around to his desk and bid goodbyes to the students that spoke to him as they left. The blond waited for the students to file out of the room before he began to pack up and make his way to Chanyeol's desk. 

He didn't know why he did it, but he skipped over to Chanyeol. Once he was in front of the brown desk that became the only thing that put distance between them, Baekhyun placed both hands on the table and stared at Chanyeol who refused to look at him. 

"Chanyeol" 

"It's Professor Park to you." He answered curtly and picked up a random file as if he was reading it. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun moaned, hands reaching over his desk to place a hand on the older man's cheek. 

"Hyun, we can't do this here." Baekhyun looked around the room. Seeing as no one was there, he threw his bag on the ground and walked around Chanyeol's desk before he pushed the man's chair back. He situated himself on Chanyeol's comfortable lap while wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. 

"No one is here." 

"Hyun-" 

"It's Baekhyun." He says, "Byun Baekhyun." 

He doesn't know why now of all times he told Chanyeol his full name, but he figured if he was his lecturer, it was only a matter of time before he found out. 

"Okay, Baekhyun. What we had before was great, however, now that I am your lecturer, I'm put in a compromised situation, and if anyone were to find out I'd-" Baekhyun placed a firm finger on Chanyeol's mouth, effectively shushing him. 

"No one will find out if we're careful, right?" Chanyeol looked skeptical. Yet, he placed his hands on Baekhyun's ass, bringing him in closer. 

"It'll be our little secret, hmm?" 

After those sinful words spilled from Baekhyun's lips, Chanyeol eagerly kissed the other. 

It was a simple kiss, but it left Baekhyun wanting more, needing more. So he dove back in, pressing his lips firmly against Chanyeol's slightly chapped ones. Baekhyun didn't want to pull apart. Especially when their kiss was getting intense to the point where he was grinding down on Chanyeol's crotch, but he needed to breathe, so he pulled away, and rested his forehead on Chanyeol's, breathing heavily. 

"If we are going to keep this arrangement," Chanyeol said, and shushed Baekhun when he saw his eyes sparkle. "We have to be very careful." Baekhyun nodded his head like an obedient child. 

"Which means we can't be doing what we just did out in the open. Understand?" Baekhyun again nodded, pecking Chanyeol's cheek as he did so. As much as Baekhyun wanted to stay in Chanyeol's lap all day, he had another class to get to. It took everything out of him to get off of Chanyeol's lap, but he did it and walked back around the older's desk to get his bag. 

"I have to go to my next class," He says, looking at Chanyeol shyly. 

"Okay, baby. I'll see you in a few days?" 

"Yep," Baekhyun said happily. He gave Chanyeol a small wave before walking towards the door. 

"Hey, Baekhyun?" The younger turned around to face his lecturer. "Yeah?" 

"Remember, It's our little secret." 

\----

Luckily for Baekhyun, he only had three classes that day, which means he was able to catch a bite to eat at around 3 pm. He found the nearest cafeteria to his building, which was only five minutes away since he jogged. Once he reached, eyes blown wide at the variety of food and the amazing smell, he decided that he would allow himself to splurge. He deserved it. Besides his first class, the other two went quite smoothly, especially since his conversation with Chanyeol put him in a great mood. 

In all honesty, he was still baffled on how Chanyeol became his lecturer for his History class, but he decided that he would ask Chanyeol about the details later. He was too hungry to think. In his hands, Baekhyun had a ham and cheese sandwich, along with a green apple and cranberry juice which he took to the checkout. With a polite smile on his face, he grabbed his meal card from his sweats and swiped his card. When he heard the little beep, he politely bowed to the lady and made his way towards an empty table near the back of the cafeteria. Baekhyun noticed a few people he knew occupying tables around the cafeteria, but he was too tired and hungry to hold a proper conversation. Instead, he placed his food neatly on the table and threw his bag on the seat beside him. Once his laptop was out and headphones plugged in, he began unwrapping his sandwich as he pressed play on the Netflix show, Elite. 

Halfway through the first episode, Baekhhyun felt a hand tap his shoulder. He quickly pressed pause on his show and pulled his headphones until they hung around his neck. 

"Hey, Baek! Can I join you?" 

Baekhyun gave his roommate's boyfriend a smile, "Of course, please sit." He tried to clean up his area to make room for Jongin, who took the seat beside him. 

"How's your first day been, Baek?" 

Since this initial meeting, they have become closer, and Baekhyun has felt less awkward with him, which was a plus. He came to find out that Jongin was a modern dance major who is very sweet and kind. Baekhyun couldn't help but admire the man's beautiful clear skin, good looks and outgoing personality; he perfectly understood why Kyungsoo fell for him. 

"Besides the fact that I was very late to my first class and was scolded by the lecturer, everything else was fine." 

"You were what?" So Baekhyun went on to describe how he was late because of his alarm and how he wasn't able to eat until just now, and the horror on Jongin's face made him burst out laughing. 

"Don't worry, Jongin! Everything's fine, and I talked it out with the lecturer afterwards." 

Jongin nodded, "that's good because pissing off a lecturer on the first day is practically suicidal, so I'm glad you talked to him." 

Yeah, talked. 

"Well, I have to go since I have a meeting with the faculty advisor of the club I'm starting. I'll see you later?" Baekhyun watched Jongin push back his chair and get up. 

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Jongin!" 

"Text me if you need anything, Baek," and with that, Baekhyun was left alone again. He realized he was hungry and also exhausted, so before leaving the cafeteria, he bought grilled cheese. Once he was outside, he pulled the grilled cheese out of the container and snapped a picture. 

[Baekhyun] Look what I bought [Insert Photo] 

When the message was sent, he put the grilled cheese back in its container and quickly pushed it into his bag. As he was walking towards his dorm, he heard a 'ping' from his phone. 

[Chanyeol] Grilled cheese? 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before typing back a response. 

[Baekhyun] Yes! Don't you remember? 

He could see the three little dots appear then disappear as if Chanyeol isn't sure what to type. 

[Chanyeol] No? 

[Baekhyun] Tsk, I guess poor memory comes with old age :/ 

His phone rang in his pocket while he was in the middle of opening his door with his key. Before answering, he went inside his empty room and kicked it shut. Baekhyun threw his bag on the floor and slumped himself on the bed. When his phone stopped ringing in his pocket, he pushed it underneath his pillow and closed his eyes. Baekhyun told himself that he would call Chanyeol later since he was drained. Plus, Chanyeol was his sugar daddy, not his boyfriend, so he didn't have to answer all of his calls that weren't related to his allowance and weekly dates. But when he felt a vibration on his head, he grabbed a hold of his phone and put it to his ear, fully knowing who was calling him. 

"Hello?' He said tiredly on the phone. 

"Did you just call me old?" Chanyeol got right to the point. Was he that hung up on a harmless comment? Baekhyun tried to cover his mouth to block the sound of his laugh, but it was no use since Chanyeol seemed to have heard and grunted. 

"Do you think this is funny?" 

Baekhyun cackled, "Maybe?" 

"Were you calling me old when I was fucking your mouth and sending you into oblivion last week?" Baekhyun released a quiet moan. God, he couldn't even believe himself as he felt his cock twitch. How could Chanyeol have such an effect on him? 

"I asked you a question." Chanyeol's deep, booming voice resonated through the phone and seemed to have gone straight to Baekhyun cock, which was starting to get hard. Baekhyun knew this really wasn't the time, especially since he was tired, but he couldn't help himself. His hand somehow made its way down his chest to his aching cock, which he palmed over sweatpants that were blocking him from getting the friction that he desperately needed. 

Baekhyun squeaked, "u-uh no." 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol said, "What are you doing?" 

He didn't exactly want to tell Chanyeol that he was touching himself because he got hard from his voice; however, seeing as Chanyeol was not in a good mood, lying probably wasn't his best bet. 

"I'm t-touching myself, d-daddy." He shrieked. 

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol intake a deep breath as if he was trying to compose himself. The blond couldn't contain the small whimpers and moans he let out. He wanted more friction, needed more friction. So he slipped his cold hand into his boxers, grabbing hold of his cock, which had pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

"Are you now? Do you miss me that much?" 

Baekhyun slowly moved his hand up and down his length. 

Even though he tried, he did a poor job of concealing his moans. 

He was too hard, too needy, and too hot to even care. 

"Y-yes, I miss you a l-lot daddy, and e-especially your c-cock," The younger cried out into the phone, hoping his desperation was evident. He figured Chanyeol was walking towards a quiet place because he would hear distinct chatter around him. Did that mean Chanyeol was at school? Knowingly talking to him in such a sensual way when anybody could overhear his conversation? God. Baekhyun couldn't help but moan at the thought, increasing the pace of his strokes. He thumbed at the slit when he reached the tip, and he visibly shuddered. 

In his blissed state, he heard a lock of a door and Chanyeol's heavy breathing. 

"Are you alone now?" Baekhyun cried out, wanting to let go and be as loud as he pleased. 

"Yeah, baby. I'm in my office now." Chanyeol seemed to be shuffling around a room because he was quiet. Baekhyun heard the sound of a squeaking chair, so he assumed Chanyeol was about to sit down. 

Baekhyun was pathetically panting now; eyes sewed shut as his mouth parted in pure pleasure, 

"Daddy," He shouted and fisted his cock at an erratic pace. He really wanted to hear Chanyeol's dominant voice that turned him on so much. 

"Yes, Baekhyun?" 

"P-please," He begged as tears trickled down his flushed face. 

"Please what Baek?" He could practically imagine Chanyeol smirking at him as he spoke those words, staring at his pathetic, weak state. 

"I bet you wish it was my hand touching you, hm? My hand engulfing your cock and stroking you to completion while I fucked your hole with my other hand. You'd like that, wouldn't you Baek?" 

"Oh f-fuck, daddy" The phone nearly dropped out of his shaking hands, and he bucked his hips faster. He hated how he imagined it was Chanyeol's hand touching him instead of his own, Chanyeol's hot breath against his warm skin, Chanyeol's tracing his hand all along with his small frame, Chanyeol pinning him down; Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol -- he was practically chanting the taller man's name as he continued to stroke himself along with the quick movements of his hips. He could feel the familiar sensation build up deep within his gut, and he knew if he stroked just a little more than he would- 

"Hey Baekhyun, I'm so stupid I forgot my chem book- Holy shit," It was Kyungsoo's last two words that Baekhyun heard and he practically shrieked. He had dropped the phone somewhere on his bed, and immediately retracted his hand from his pants. Baekhyun flipped himself over and to his dismay was faced with shocked, wide eyed and blushing Kyungsoo. 

Who was he kidding, he practically mirrored his roommate's expression. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I was just coming to get my chem book and I-" Kyungsoo was rambling as he scurried around the room without glancing at Baekhyun as he grabbed his chem textbook from his desk. 

Baekhyun wanted to tell him that it was okay, but he was too embarrassed and lost for words to say anything at all, so he watched Kyungsoo fumble around before he reached the door. 

"I'll see you later, Baek, I'm sorry," and he shut the door behind him. Once Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun let out a sad sigh as he fell back on his twin bed, lust completely drained out of him. Baekhyun didn't want to think about the next time he sees Kyungsoo because he knows he will not be able to face the other. He was utterly mortified. It was the small voice resonating through the quiet room that caught his attention. Shit. He just realized that he left Chanyeol on the phone without telling him what happened. When he grabbed ahold of his phone, he quickly put it to his ear. 

"Chanyeol" 

"Baekhyun? Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone. The blond felt bad for making Chanyeol worry. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just my roommate just walked in … " Baekhyun let his words trail off, hoping that Chanyeol would be able to catch on. It took Chanyeol a moment, but once he did, laughter filled his ears that warmed his heart and made him feel better. 

"Aww, my poor baby," Baekhyun lips curled into a cute pout, "but don't worry, daddy will make it up to you." 

And he did. The following week after much dismay and quick glances at one another when they bumped into each other in the social science building, they were finally together again. Their date spot was Via Carota. They feasted on delicious Italian food while sharing lots of laughs and small touches that unknowingly made their hearts flutter. Once they were finished eating, Chanyeol suggested that they go for a walk in Washington Square Park, so they walked beside one another for a few minutes before they reached the beautiful park. Baekhyun wondered why his cab driver Tony never mentioned this park to him; it was beautiful. The park's fountain was a sight to see which practically took up the center of it. When Baekhyun saw people dipping their bare feet, rid of shoes with huge smiles on their faces, he couldn't help but want to join in too. 

"You want to go in, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol curiously asked, loving how Baekhyun's eyes sparkled from his comment. 

"Maybe another time." 

"Why not now?" 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and took a quick look around them to see if anyone was staring, "What about if people see us?" 

"What people, Baekhyun?" 

"I don't know!" He yells, "Maybe people from the university. Do you know what will happen if they see us here, in public?" 

"Baekhyun-" 

"No, Chanyeol, listen to me! I know before I said everything will be fine but now I don't even know why we are out here in such a public place that isn't far from the university, where literally anybody could see us and-" 

Soft lips pressed against his own stopped him in his tracks. He let Chanyeol hold him by the hips as he pulled Baekhyun's body closer to his own. Their lips moulded together perfectly as their mouths moved against one another in unison. It was way too sweet for the terms of their relationship, but at that moment, neither one of them cared. When Chanyeol pulled apart, he cupped Baekhyun's chubby cheeks that he adored so much. 

"Baekhyun, remember what we said to each other last week?" Fresh tears filled his eyes as he nodded at Chanyeol. 

"No one will find out because we will be careful. If you don't want to go out on grilled-cheese dates during the afternoon, we can do it at midnight, or even 2 am, but we will make it work, okay?" The way Chanyeol sounded so sincere brought a small smile to Baekhyun's face. He had no idea how, but in the short time he had known Chanyeol, he had brought nothing but sunshine and smiles into his life, and he was nothing but grateful. 

"I got you, and you got me, right baby?" Chanyeol started, "At least until our arrangement is terminated." 

Baekhyun whimpered, "But what if I don't want our arrangement to end?" 

"Then, it won't." 

"And what if it blossoms into more?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Into more meaning?" 

"Uh," Baekhyun looked away to the side shyly, blushing profusely, "I don't know, maybe with like, you know, feelings?" He spoke a little too quickly, yet slow enough that Chanyeol was able to catch on. 

"Then we'll terminate our contract." 

Baekhyun felt like a hot bowl of steaming water was poured all over his body. He tried not to show how upset he really felt, but he couldn't help the sad expression that plastered his face. 

More so, he couldn't understand why Chanyeol was still smiling. Baekhyun tried to remove Chanyeol's hands from his face, but the latter wouldn't budge. 

"Baekhyun, look at me." 

He only looked at the other because of how soft his voice was, "What?" He said, clearly irritated. 

"I was saying that we would need to terminate our contract because we wouldn't need it anymore if we dated. But let's cross that bridge when we get to it, yeah?" He said, showing his toothy grin to his adorable sugar baby. 

Chanyeol wasn't one to do relationships since his past ones often didn't last long because he didn't like commitment. 

But Baekhyun's different. 

Being with Baekhyun makes him believe that he could commit. No, scratch that, he can commit, but only if Baekhyun wants it too. They were in no rush anyways. They had the rest of the year and their lives to decide what they wanted to be and how they wanted to be as partners. 

Nonetheless, as they stood together in a busy park, Chanyeol was just fine with being Baekhyun's sugar daddy, and lecturer. 

"There we go, Baek, now don't hide back that beautiful smile of yours." 

"Fuck you, Chanyeol!" He spat, smiling like he was on cloud nine. "Oh don't worry baby, we have all night." 

"Jerk!" Baekhyun yelled, before taking off in a sprint. Chanyeol had longer legs that gave him an advantage, yet Baekhyun figured he'd go for it anyway. Chanyeol didn't move, choosing to just watch Baekhyun run for his life as he stayed rooted in his spot dying of laughter. When Baekhyun felt no presence behind him, he turned around and spotted Chanyeol almost instantly. It was that dejected pout that motivated Chanyeol to try and catch up with the blond because Baekhyun's big beautiful smile was the only thing that he wanted to see on the younger's face, which is what he saw right as Baekhyun saw him take off after him. 

"I'm coming for you, Hyun!" 

"Try me, daddy," He yelled back and busted out into fits of giggles. 

Almost instantly, Chanyeol felt his heartbeat rapidly in his chest and unknowing to him, Baekhyun had the exact same feeling.


End file.
